


Tony's Little Baby

by RoseHarrison



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Comfort, Daddy!Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Little!Peter Parker, M/M, Mostly Domestic, Pacifiers, Peter Parker is actually 18+ in this, Starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarrison/pseuds/RoseHarrison
Summary: Tony Stark loves Peter Parker. When Peter refreshes he thinks it is the most adorable thing he has ever seen. Many shorts in their relationship with Peter being a little. Mainly will be mostly domestic fluff with the occasional smut. Chapters will be tagged when such things come up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna post this because if I put it off any longer I won't post it. A big thank you to my best friend Anna, my other best friend Samantha, and the starker discord family for helping me write this.

The tower stood tall over the city. The morning clouds hanging over the skyline in a foggy gloominess. It was going to be a muggy day. 

Tony had woken early to attend a meeting via video chat. He had done so over breakfast in the living room. Not wanting to wake his baby boy who was still sleeping in their bed. He had just finished when FRIDAY notified him that Peter’s vitals showed that he was beginning to wake up. 

Peter had regressed the day before after lunch. It wasn’t uncommon for him to go a few days regressed. And tony was more than happy to care for his baby. 

Getting up he put his breakfast mess up and went to their bedroom. Opening the cracked door he was met with Peter slowly waking up. He was half sat up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes; curls hanging over his eyes. 

“Morning, Bambi.” He smiled softly coming up to the edge of the bed he sat down. “Sleep well baby boy?”

“Daddy?” He yawned still obviously not completely awake. Realizing it was his daddy the boy gave a sleepy smile and clambered onto his lap. “Mmhm, dreamt ‘bout you and me. We were at Disney world.” 

“That sounds like loads of fun baby doll. Perhaps soon we can visit again.” He ran fingers through the sleep mused curls. Kissing his forehead he asked, “do you need to go potty baby?”

Peter looked up at him, “Binky! Want Binky!” Ignoring Tony’s question. 

“Baby, you can have Binky after you answer my question and ask nicely.” He was a little stern but not angry. Binky was Peter’s pacifier. He was regressed really young it seemed. 

“Yeah gotta go potty, and please may I have Binky?” He seemed to calm down. 

Tony smiles giving his baby boy a kiss, “that’s a good boy.” Reaching into the drawer in the bedside table he took out the pacifier and placed it in Peter’s mouth. He suckled on it as Tony carried him on his hip to the bathroom. Pulling the boys pajama bottoms down he helped him sit on the potty. 

Peter sat there while tony went about warming a washcloth to wash the sleep from Peter’s face. Grabbing some comfortable clothes for Peter to wear since it would more than likely be a stay at home and relax kind of day. 

“Do you want a pull up or big boy panties baby?” He asked as he heard peter finish on the potty. 

Peter looked to be thinking. Did he want to be a big boy? Or did he just want to stay little? “Pull up, please.” He asked around his Binky. 

Tony nodded and got the LEGO Star Wars themed ones. Taking the warm washcloth he wiped Peter’s face and made sure he was clean before carrying him back to the bed. Laying him down he put his pull up on and dressed him. The outfit consisted of a pink Nasa sweater and some kitty leggings that peter liked. 

He giggled as he looked at the outfit tony had picked out for him. “Pwetty! ‘M pwetty!” 

“Yes you are a very pretty boy.” Tony smiled kissing his baby boy’s forehead. Standing Peter up he took his hand “want daddy to fix you some breakfast?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes pwease! I’m hungry!”

“Alright, lets go then.” Tony walked down the hall with Peter’s hand in his. Sitting Peter at the table he placed the tablet with Paw Patrol on for him to watch while he cooked breakfast. 

He made an omelet for them both along with some bacon and biscuits. Filling a Bambi themed sippy cup with apple juice and a mug with coffee for himself he brought them to the table. 

“Do I need to cut you up your food baby?” Placing the tablet aside while they ate. 

Peter put his Binky in the table before shaking his head. “I got it daddy.” He used his fork to cut bites of the omelet up before eating them. 

Tony smiled keeping an eye on him in case he took too big of a bite. Eating his own and sipping his coffee. Reading the paper on the tablet as they ate. All in all it was a wonderful start to their day.


	2. 2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a little Jealous

Peter sat on his play mat with little roads and buildings on it. He could play with his LEGO cars and hot wheels. Binky in his mouth he suckled on it as he played. Little car noises and honking made around the pacifier. His little play area was in his daddies lab. Pillows were placed here and there for him to sit on and lay on. 

Toys strewn everywhere but not to crazily. Daddy didn’t enjoy stepping on LEGOs. Thinking about daddy had the little looking up. Seeing his dad on the phone with someone. He couldn’t tell who. His daddy looked focused and attentive. Whoever it was and whatever they were discussing was important. 

So he went back to playing, though he kept his voice down. Not wanting to interrupt his daddy and get in trouble. He would be a good boy so he could get snuggles and maybe a cookie for snack. He got bored of the cars though. Humming and dismantling one of his LEGO cars as he thought of what he wanted to do next. Looking around he saw the Disney Cinderella Castle LEGO set his daddy had bought him. He made a happy noise and went to it. 

Taking it to a spare table that was his. He used it for tech and experimenting with his webbing when he was aged up. But now being regressed it was perfect for sitting and building LEGOs. Taking Binky out of his mouth he set it aside. He opened it and set up all the pieces in neat piles. Opening the instruction manual he began the first step. The first ten were easy but when he reached the eleventh one his little brain just couldn’t get it. Pouting he glared down at the pieces. Why wouldn’t they work?

Usually he’d ask daddy for help when he got stuck. He’d walk him through it and show him how it worked. Looking at Tony he saw that he was still on the phone. Maybe if he politely interrupted and asked nicely daddy would help him. 

So taking a deep breath he slid off his stool and padded over to Tony. Standing beside Tony he carefully reached out to tap him on his forearm gently. “Daddy?” He asked in a very quiet voice. 

Tony paused mid sentence and asked whoever was on the phone to hold on for a sec. covering the transmitter with his hand he smiled softly. “What is it baby boy?”

Peter smiled when daddy turned his attention to him. “Can you help me with my LEGOs please?” 

The inventor gave a soft sigh, “in a little bit okay bud? Daddy is on the phone with a very important business partner okay?”

He was a little put out that daddy couldn’t help right then but he nodded. “Okay daddy, thank you.”

Smiling Tony ruffled his boys curls before returning to the call. Peter giggled and went back to his LEGOs. He tried the eleventh step again but to no avail. Sighing he decided to give that a break while he waited on Daddy to finish on the phone. Grabbing Binky he plopped it back in his mouth and sat down on the pillows. 

Taking his tablet and turning on The Wild Kratts. Watching as the brothers helped a lion. The show held his attention for a little bit but he soon wanted to start on the LEGO set again. Looking up his Daddy was still on the phone. His brow furrowed, why was daddy still busy? He said he’d help in a little bit. Hadn’t it been a little bit? 

Peter began to get a little jealous of the person who had his Daddies attention. He wanted daddies attention. Used to Tony giving him all the attention he wanted. He tried to remain calm about it. To be a big boy. Daddy didn’t do it to purposefully hurt his feelings. But he was growing anxious and his little mind didn’t like to share tony. Not when he wanted his attention. 

He got up again. Binky taken out and in hand he walked to tony and patted his arm again a pleading look in his doe eyes. Tony gave a soft sigh as he turned to look at Peter. He gave a small regretful smile. He covered the transmitter again and whispered. “I’m sorry bud I still can’t help. This is taking longer than I thought.” He leaned over and kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“But you said you’d help.” His voice was a little shaky but he tried to stay quiet. 

“I know baby. I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” Tony thought that that would be the end of it. That peter would go off and do something else while he waited. But he was sadly mistaken. 

Peter’s bottom lip began to tremble. Water works threatening at the corners of his eyes. He was now completely jealous of the person tony was speaking to. “I want daddy now!” His voice was a little louder this time. Threatening a tantrum. 

Tony paused on the phone again. “Peter,” His tone gave a warning to peter to stop acting out. 

A small soft sob left his lips and he darted off. Running out of the labs as tears leaked down his face. Running up the stairs to their room. Tony didn’t have time for him. He would forget about him. 

Crying he crawled into their bed and hid under the covers. Clutching his iron man tsum tsum to his chest. Suckling on Binky as he cried softly. Snot and tears were making his face nasty and yucky. But he didn’t care his heart hurt. 

It was thirty minutes later when Tony could finally get off the phone. He wanted to sooner. The moment Peter first asked him to help. But Stark Industries needed to keep this relationship strong and he couldn’t just hang up. 

He hadn’t expected Peter to throw a tantrum when he still couldn’t come and help. He truly hated to see the boy cry. It broke his heart. Especially when he was regressed like this. So he went out of the lab checking some of Peter’s hiding places as he went towards their room. Where Peter usually hid when he was upset. 

Entering their room the lights were dimmed but he could make out the shivering, crying lump under the covers. He sighed and frowned. “Oh my sweet baby boy.”

Coming to the bed he pulled the sheets back to reveal a crying sad boy. “Baby, what’s the matter?”

Peter sniffed and cried when the covers were pulled back. Brown eyes peered up at his daddy. “Daddy doesn’t have time for me. He’s going to forget me for man on the phone.”

That broke his heart. Peter always struggled with the fact that he thought he would grow tired of him. And that fear transferred down to his regressed stage too. “Oh Peter I could never ever forget you in a hundred bigillion years.” 

“You couldn’t help me with my castle! You were too busy with the phone meeting!” The boy cried out a bit defensive as he clutched the stuffed Iron-Man to his chest. 

Ah. Peter was a little jealous that Tony’s attention had been pulled from him. “Oh baby, daddy had to stay on the phone. It was very important. But believe me I wanted to be building LEGOs with you instead of being on the phone. But it was important grown up business Daddy has to do so he can still take care of you.”

The baby boy blinked and his Binky fell out as he coughed from all the mucus. “Daddy didn’t forget about me? Daddy still love me?”

“Daddy will never forget you and I will always, always love you.” Tony brushed fingers through his hair. Leaning down he kissed Peter’s forehead. “Come on, how about I clean you up and we can get you some strawberry ice cream?”

Peter sniffed but nodded his head. Sitting up he held his arms out for Tony to pick him up. Tony smiled and carried the boy to the bathroom. Thanking the heavens the boy was barely 80 pounds. 

Sitting him on the counter he warmed a cloth and washed his face off. Peppering him with affection the whole time. After a bit of TLC and a change into comfy lion pajamas they were feeling better. Tony kept his promise and got peter his ice cream. They went back to the lab and soon had the Castle half way done.


	3. 3. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sings and Peter learns to play the piano a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "You are My Sunshine" by: Kina Grannis
> 
> Comments are always welcome :3

Tony liked to sing and play the piano. He was good at it yet he rarely had the time to indulge in those hobbies anymore. Always busy saving the world, or working in the lab with Peter, or when Pepper managed to drag him to a meeting. 

This week however he and Peter had an entire week at his Malibu home to relax and to just be. Peter had taken an interest to the Piano that was placed in front of a wall to ceiling window over looking the ocean. Tony could hear keys being played, all random and no tune to them at all. But it was endearing to hear as he unpacked their things. 

Though he was surprised that the piano held Peter’s attention as much as it did. For when he was finished unpacking Peter was still tapping along. The boy hadn’t completely regressed. Still hovering in-between in a gray area he stayed in sometimes. 

Standing at the entrance to the little stage he smiled, “You enjoy playing babe?”

Peter looked up blushing softly and stopped playing. He shrugged his shoulders a bashful smile on his face. “I don’t know how. I just wanted to listen to it. It’s a very pretty piano. Pepper said you can play.”

Tony nodded, “I do know how to play though I haven’t played in a little bit.” Coming to sit beside Peter on the piano bench. 

“So do you want me to play you a song?” He asked and Peter nodded enthusiastically. The boy moved to sit in Tony’s lap. The engineer chuckled and reached around Peter and put his head on his shoulders. It was a stretch but he managed. 

Playing just a few notes to familiarize himself with the instrument again. Then he began the song. “You are my sunshine my only sunshine...” he sang the whole song and played along. 

Peter stared in awe as he heard his daddy play. Leaning back into his daddy’s embrace he kissed his cheek. “... Please, don’t take my sunshine away.” Tony sang as he finished the song. Kissing Peter’s cheek and nuzzling his nose there. 

“You’re very good player daddy!” Peter clapped happily. Turning in his Daddies arms to give him a kiss. He was slipping more into little space. He could tell by his voice. 

“Well thank you baby boy, would you want to learn how to play a song?” 

Peter gasped and then turned back around “yes please!”

Tony smiled, “That’s a good boy,” Taking Peter’s hands he had him point each index finger out. He started with chopsticks, simple and easy to remember. Peter was still smart as a little and easily mastered it. Clapping when he finished the song all by himself. 

“Look at that baby you did such a good job!” Tony praised. 

“May I get a kiss for a good job daddy?” He asked. 

Grinning he nodded, “of course you can buddy.” Leaning forward he kissed Peter softly. Humming, as they pulled apart. “Daddy loves you so very much.”

Peter giggled. “I love you too daddy!”


	4. Chapter 4. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy. Peter wants a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully will be more active soon.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” He Heard Peter skipping down the hallway calling out his name. 

Turning his head to look over the back of the couch he smiled “what is it butter cup?”

Peter giggled and came around. Plopping himself into Tony’s lap. “Puppy!” He held up a printed out picture of a puppy to Tony. 

“Yes, baby,” completely confused as to why Peter was showing him a picture of a puppy. “That is a puppy. A very cute one.”

Beaming, Peter seemed to put on his infamous puppy dog eyes and Tony suddenly knew exactly why Peter had done this. “Peter have one?!”

Tony sighed, “baby, a puppy is a lot of work. They require a lot of attention.” He ran fingers through Peter’s sweet curls. “We are both busy people. It would be unfair to the puppy if we were to get one. We wouldn’t have the time to properly look after the puppy.”

Immediately he saw the tears forming. It was rare Tony denied him anything. Which probably didn’t help the situation. Perhaps Pepper was right, he did spoil him too much. 

“But daddy! Please! I’ll do anything. I’ll do more chores. I’ll clean up my toys, especially the LEGOs!” Peter knew how Tony did not like stepping barefoot on one. 

“Baby, I know you would do that. You do it already. But it doesn’t change the fact that we don’t have time. Would you want to leave the poor puppy alone while we were busy for long hours? Think how lonely he or she would be.” Tears slid down Peter’s cheeks and his heart clenched in sympathy. Though he couldn’t give in. He couldn’t keep a goldfish alive let alone a dog. Though it was hard to deny Peter. Harder than it probably should be. 

Peter frowned and sniffled. Putting the picture down in his lap. “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He hugged his baby boy close. 

The boys body shook as he cried into Tony’s chest. It hurt to see Peter cry. Perhaps he should think about how to make it work. 

—-

A month past and Peter had very little time to be little. Missions came up and college exams were near and stressful. Peter was excelling at school and would definitely pass with flying colors. But Tony hated seeing him so stressed. 

It was one of the rare nights Peter was able to slip into his little state to escape some of the stress. And Tony had quiet the surprise for him. Peter was in the living room when he came in with a box. 

“Baby, I have a present for you.” Peter looked up from his coloring book. The boy hadn’t mentioned the dog question anymore. Having accepted it. Which would hopefully make this surprise even better. 

“A present? For me?” He beamed. Tony nodded and placed down the box. It moved a little but Peter didn’t seem to notice. 

“Open it up darling,” tony said. 

With excitement the boy opened the box and out popped a little golden retriever puppy! It barked and wagged its tail. Peter squealed with delight. “Daddy! Is he mine?! Really mine?!”

“Yes baby, he’s yours. You must promise to take care of him.” He smiled happy to see Peter so delighted. 

“Promise. Pinky promise.” He picked the puppy up and hugged him. The puppy seemed smitten and licked at Peter’s face which he laughed at. “I’m gonna name him Thor! After uncle thor!”

“That’s a wonderful name. I’m sure uncle thor would be honored.” Tony said and felt his heart blossom with love. He knew having a dog would be difficult with potty training and teaching the dog manners. And what to do with him while they were away. Thankfully Pepper agreed to help since she loved dogs. But it was worth it. Seeing his boy so very happy.


	5. Chapter 5: boo boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare and tony has a boo boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter out. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. And thank you to those who have already done so.

Chapter 5

Waking to a boy crying in the middle of the night made tony groan. Getting up he stretched and went to the nursery room Peter liked to use with the crib when he was this little. Usually he’d still be awake after a three day work binge in the lab. But Peter had been extra little these past few days and tony had been up with the fussy baby. Their, now ten month old, golden retriever puppy Thor was curled on the floor by the crib on his dog bed. Looking pitifully up at Tony to do something for his boy. 

Tony sighed, “oh baby what is it?” He set the cribs bars down and picked up the fussing baby. Peter was in an adorable spider man onesie. The hoodie with the spider man eyes on it. 

Peter fussed and sniffed clinging to Tony as he was picked up. “Ba- dweam! Dad-Daddy you hurt!” Peters body shook as Tony held him in his arms. 

“Oh baby it’s okay. Daddy is here and I’m safe and well.” He knew what started this. Four days ago they had a very hard mission and Tony had taken quiet the hit. Thankfully the armor took most of the damage and hit but he did have a nice healing bruise on his right side. The battle had sent Peter regressing. He had fought it the first day. Wanting to watch over tony. But the net day tony had convinced him to let himself go. He needed it. 

And he did. Peter was barely two mentally right now. Patting peters bum he realized his diaper was wet. “Gotta change your diaper darling.”

“No!” Peter squirmed. 

“Peter we have to. You don’t want another diaper rash do you?” Tony said. 

Peter pouted but shook his head no and stilled in Tony’s arms. Tony brought Peter to the changing table and gently changed his diaper. Kissing his forehead he picked him back up again. 

“Couldn’t.... couldn’t save daddy.” He whimpered as he clung to Tony. Another crying fit seeming to breech the horizon. 

“Oh baby daddy is here. Daddy is safe.” He sat them down in the rocking chair. Cradling Peter in his lap. Lifting his shirt he showed him the healing bruise. “See. Daddy is healing.”

Peter had tried to save him as he fell. Shooting webbing around him. And it did slow his decent but he weighed too much and was going too fast for the webbing to stop him completely. “You helped daddy not hit the ground as hard as I could’ve.”

Peter frowned and tears slid from his eyes. A gentle hand touching the bruise. “Boo boo..”

“Yes Daddy has a boo boo.” Tony nodded. “But Daddy is okay.”

Brown eyes didn’t seem convinced. Bending down Peter kissed Tony’s bruise. “Make it better.”

“Yes thank you Peter. It did make me feel better.” Tony smiled softly. Fingers running through Peter’s curls. 

Peter gave a timid smile and cuddled up to his daddy. With time it would heal and with time the bad dreams would go away. As long as they had each other they’d be alright.


End file.
